Nether
by Dubstep
Summary: Thorin was a guard at the gates of Sakura's castle for years, talking to the very thing that would ruin her life, country. Nether is a shape-shifting,powerful, playful being who always gets what he wants, even if it means to kill every ally of an enemy.
1. Meet Nether

Thorin was pacing her guard tower, her hooves softly clicking against the cobblestone flooring. Her sunset mane flowing slowly down her back and stopping mid-back. Her wings were set tightly against her sides to better hide herself from intruders approaching the castle. She looked across the drawbridge at the other guard, Ghost.

Ghost was a skeleton of a stallion, with no flesh except for on his feet and his face. His mane was a soft orange color, and made up of flames. His tail was the same, as were his skeleton wings surrounded in a soft veil of fire. Ghost nodded at Thorin and gazed out at the outlands, standing alert for any new intruders.

Thorin felt with her mind across the outlands for any suspicious characters heading their way.

_You are a very nosy guard. Do you realize that? Stop looking out here and get back to your job. I'm coming, like it or not. _A voice told her. This same voice was talking to her every time she tried to see in the outlands for people.

_Yes I realize._ She responded for the first time with a shaky voice. _But it is my job and as a warrior of these lands, I need to know if you intend to harm us or not. _There was no response and she stamped her hoof impatiently.

_Keep your temper. I have no quarrel with you. I intend only to deliver a message to your mistress, Sakura. _The voice said. Thorin blew a strand of sunset colored hair from her face.

_And what would that message be?_ She asked.

_That is for me to know, and Sakura to find out. _The voice answered. _I must go. Tell your servants to prepare a small meal of apples and sugar for me, with a saucer of milk by the side mixed with healing poultices. Also, a bedding of pine leaves if you would be so kind. _The voice stopped abruptly and any signal of life was lost to Thorin. She tossed her mane angrily and turned to Ghost.

"Ghost, gather the servants, I need them to prepare something for our guest. The guest should arrive soon, do not worry." She called. Ghost nodded and turned, uttering a loud shriek. One of his servants appeared, and Ghost urged them to Thorin.

"Get a small meal of apples and sugar cubes with a saucer of healing milk by the side. If you could, add in a bedding of pine leaves and goose feathers." She reported. The servant bowed respectively.

"But we save all of our goose and swan feathers for the Mistress, Sakura." the servant replied. Thorin huffed a breath of annoyance and rolled her almond shaped eyes.

"Get the griffin feathers then, but make it quick, we might not have much time." As if on cue, there was a sound at the drawbridge of a hoof knocking. Thorin panicked and reverted to her human form, with the same sunset colored hair and black jacket on dark blue jeans.

"Quickly!" she hissed. In a matter of moments, the food was there, but the bedding was taking forever.

_Im waiting..._ the voice called.

_Hold on one moment please._ Thorin replied, her heart skipping a beat as the bedding finally drifted into view by the moment the drawbridge fell down. She gasped at who it was, but why was she gasping? She had never seen this person before in her life.

It looked, kind of mean actually. With an evil-looking helmet and lots of black clothing, and a necklace with red beads and a feather on it.

_Hey. How's it goin'? _The voice asked as the person smirked underneath his helmet. Thorin reverted to her tiger form, staying close to the ground with her lip curled up revealing a devilish snarl.

"Who are you?" she snarled. The person laughed and twitched his finger. Thorin flipped over onto her back with paws flailing in the air. Ghost lunged forward, and with a flick of the strangers wrist, Ghost flew back and collided with a wall. This time, every guard stampeded forward, spears raised and whatever weaponry they could find raised and pointed at the stranger. The stranger snapped and everyone stopped and clutched at their throats, faces turning a cherry red, then a blue before they fell to the ground, Lifeless. Thorin changed back to human form, but it was not of her doing. She looked around at the dead or unconscious people near her. Citizens of her town that it was her job to protect, were dying or dead. She turned back to the stranger, who was enjoying his milk and an apple. He took off his helmet and smiled.

_I will allow you to see this. Remember that I will change my form each time you see me. So, hi._ He actually said. He has a demonic grin with a blue tongue and pure white hair. The whites of his eyes were black, and his colored ring was white.

"You-You said you were delivering a message." Thorin rasped, dark spots flashing across her vision. The stranger smiled his demonic grin and stuck his blue tongue out teasingly.

"I am. I have to tell Sakura that Nether is taking over!" he replied, messing with Thorin's hair. "Silly Thorin, what did you think I was doing? Allying myself with her? Bringing good fortune? Well, you were wrong." He snapped his fingers and her vision went black, except for a picture of the stranger with his tongue out teasingly and words at the bottom of the picture. _Silly Thorin. You never were the sharpest knife in the kitchen._


	2. The Throne

Nether

__Nether walked patiently through the castle town, flicking away soldiers and beasts that ran his way. He had placed his helmet back on his head, concealing his face. His helmet was a simple motorcycle helmet, but with a thin slit for eyesight and two lines stretching from his chin to his forehead.

Nether came ever closer to the tower that hid Sakura from him, the tower that would soon be his. He sprinted off into the courtyard, and to one of the great walls.

_As if these could stop me!_ He laughed, and launched himself up and over the walls, and into the actual castle. From here, he knew his way around. Breaking out of the dungeons countless times had its benefits.  
>He walked up the long swirling stairway, and stopped in-front of the massive doors decorated with Sakuras emblem. Her emblem was a red cherry blossom, with a dot of fire in the middle. He knocked on the doors, ready for his huge entrance.<p>

A servant opened the door slowly, and their mouth dropped open at the sight of Nether.

"MISS SA-" the servant started to scream, but Nether twitched his wrist and the servant shot to the back of the great hall. Nether entered the large room, and stepped onto the red carpet that stretched to a throne far to the back of the hall. He raced to the front of the carpet and stopped at the steps that led up to the throne, which was-empty?

_What? I took every possible thought into account! Where could she even have hidden?_ He thought angrily, stepping up to the throne. He sat down and settled himself in the throne, waiting patiently for someone to enter.

There was a crack, and Nether suddenly became tired. Before he even realized what had happened, he was asleep.

Sakura

I could see Nether sitting on my throne, Mine! I could hardly keep myself from running in there and kicking him away from the symbol of respect from my people!  
>My top guard was with me, more of a best friend actually. Only one thing phazed me about him, he was related to Nether. They were very different though, not even close to twins. My guard had red-brown hair that tapered to a fohawk at the top. Nether in his normal state had shaggy blonde hair that framed his face rather nicely.<p>

Whatever, if the king didnt trust him, neither could I.

"I'll be back Mistress." My guard said in a low voice, and teleported in the doorway that Nether had entered.

~*~  
>Nega (third Person)<p>

Nega approached the throne with his brother sitting asleep still in it. Nega kicked Nether's foot, hard. There was a thin crack noise and Nether shot his eyes open and blasted Nega back across the throne room. Nega struggled to his feet, and looked up at Nether. He hissed and snapped his fingers. In a flash of white, he was running towards Nether, from the ceiling. His anti-gravity magic was working like a charm.

(no pun intended)

Nether looked around wildly, and unsheathed his massive, double-bladed sword. Nega dropped down before Nether and drop-kicked him to the floor.

"You think it'll be that easy to keep me from retaking my rightful kingdom?" Nether screamed. Nega had no emotion in his face or eyes, only a single tear showed what he was feeling inside.

He opened his mouth to say possibly the most painful words to Nether: "Brother, the king disowned you as royal blood long ago. This land was never yours."


End file.
